


The Sight

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Consensual Possession, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Inktober 2019, M/M, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Sort Of, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Honestly, Viktor knew in the beginning that this was a bad idea, he didn't know why he let Mila talk him into participating into aseance, but a fifteen minute incident is about to change his life forever...





	The Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22- "Ghost"
> 
> Inspired by https://littorella.tumblr.com/post/187441932082/team-russia-holds-a-seance-my-piece-for

"For the record, I still think this is an absolutely terrible idea,"

"Yes Viktor, we all know that you think this is going cause something horrible to happen, but it isn't like we're messing around with a oujia board or anything, it's just a seance,"

Viktor really never thought he would live to see the day where someone referred to it as _just_ a seance but he supposed they had reached that point in the universe where crazy was considered normal

"Right..... and remind me why we didn't invite Yuri?"

"Because your husband would never let us go through with this," Mila answered with a grin as she set a candelabra down on the table

"Yes and do you think perhaps there's a good reason for that?"

"He's superstitious?"

"Not the reason I was thinking of,"

Yurio scoffed, rolling his eyes irritably

"Oh come off it Viktor, either man up and do it or go home to your husband,"

Viktor glared at his younger freind, but said nothing, instead just sitting down at the table and watching as the other three followed suit

"Why are you here anyway Yurio? I thought you hated this sort of thing,"

"No, I think it's stupid but I don't hate it, and I'm here because Mila promised me the designer jacket she got in Paris during the Internationaux de France,"

"I see... and how did she talk you into this, Georgi?"

"She didn't talk me into anything," Georgi protested with a frown

"I reminded him that after the last three times of coming to his place with ice cream to talk about Anya he owed me," Mila replied with a small smirk

"Right.... so can I ask, then, why you bothered to gather us all here when none of us actually want to do this?"

Viktor himself had been more than a little reluctant, but after Mila begged and begged.... well, he couldn't say no

Although he still thought it was a bad idea and he _still_ would have been much more comfortable if Yuri was there with him

"Because conducting a seance alone would just be stupid, four seemed like a nice even number, and I figured, it's been a wile since we've hung out together, just the four of us!"

"We never hung out together _before_ though, and I'd hardly call this 'hanging out'," Viktor pointed out

Mila sighed and rolled her eyes, frowning at Viktor

"Look, are you going to help me or not?"

Viktor kind of wanted to say "No" but....

"Well I'm here, I might as well,"

"That's the spirit! .. No pun intended,"

Viktor shook his head, but didn't complain any further

"Now we all need to join hands and chant _Our beloved Natasha, we bring you gifts from life into death, commune with us, Natasha, and move among us_,"

"Yeah, sure, like we're going to remember all that," Yurio grumbled

"Well you can try! You guys aren't taking this seriously at all!" Mila insisted with a huff

Viktor frowned, feeling guilty now for treating this entire thing so flippantly

It was important to Mila and they really should be treating it with more care

"You're right, we're sorry, we'll take it seriously, we promise," Viktor said softly

"Thank you," Mila sighed quietly, holding her hands out and receiving Viktor's hand in one and Georgi's in the other

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and squeezed their hands, before beginning the chant

"Our beloved Natasha, we bring you gifts from life into death, commune with us, Natasha, and move among us,"

A second later, they all joined in along side her

"Our beloved Natasha, we bring you gifts from life into death, commune with us, Natasha, and move among us,"

.... Nothing

"Our beloved Natasha, we bring you gifts from life into death, commune with us, Natasha, and move among us,"

.... Still nothing

"Our beloved Natasha, we bring you gifts from life into death, commune with us, Natasha, and move among us,"

And still, nothing

"Our beloved Natasha, we bring you gifts from life into death, commune with us, Natasha, and move-"

Suddenly, Viktor stopped, a quiet gasp leaving his lungs, his grip tightening breifly before going completely lax

"Viktor?" Yurio asked quietly, eyebrows raised as he glanced over to the older skater

But Viktor didn't answer

Frowning a little more, Yurio was about to try again, but paused when Viktor spoke...

Or atleast, Viktor's _body_ spoke, but the voice... it didn't sound like Viktor's at all....

"_Mila, hello my little bunny,"_

Mila tensed, her eyes opening as she looked towards the direction of the voice

"Grandmother...?"

Yurio was pale as a sheet, watching as a smile crossed over Viktor's face

"_Yes, darling,_"

"Grandmother is it... really you...?"

"_It is,_"

"You've got to be shitting me... quit fucking around Viktor!" Yurio hissed

"I... don't think that's Viktor we're talking to..." Georgi said quietly, his voice practically shaking, his face pale as he leaned further across the table to get a better look at his freind

And his eyes-....

"His eyes are white..." Georgi breathed

Surely enough, when Yurio took a better look at him, he was able to confirm that Viktor's eyes were completely white

There were no irises, no pupils, just... blankness...

"Holy fucking shit..."

"Grandmother, I... I want to ask you.. am I on the right path?" Mila asked quietly

"With Sara, I mean, it's just that you always had the best advice and.... I don't know... I'm nervous, long distance relationships are hard... do you think it will be worth all the trouble in the end?"

Viktor's expression seemed warm and affectionate, despite how creepy the white-eyes thing was

"_Oh my darling bunny, trust your heart, hm? If you love this girl- and I don't think you would have conjured me from the dead if you didn't- then the decision is right and the effort is worth it, things may be difficult now but they will ease over time, who knows? Perhaps, if given enough time and effort, the relationship will not have to remain long distance for much longer,_"

"You really think so?" Mila asked hopefully

"_Take it from someone who's been there, you think your grandfather moved Germany just on a wim? Silly girl, all relationships take time and work, you'd have to be crazy to move to another country on love-at-first-sight alone,"_

"Well atleast now we have our proof that it isn't Viktor," Yurio mumbled under his breath

"Thank you... thank you Grandmother..." Mila said softly, squeezing Viktor and Georgi's hands again

"Are you.... are you ok? In the afterlife?"

"_My darling, everything is beautifull here, I'd say I was having the time of my life but..._"

Mila laughed, grinning a little and resisting the urge to put a hand over her face

She couldn't break the circle, after all

"So you're really ok? What... what is it like there?"

Viktor- who's voice was still in that strange, wispy, feminine tone that had begun the second he began channeling Mila's grandmother- chuckled lowly, his lips curling up into a more amused grin

"_You know, my darling bunny, I always loved surprises, I think I'll keep that to myself for now, and let you be surprised when you get here- wich hopefully won't be for a very, very long time.. I miss you Mila, but you still have so much left to do here, and I'm so **proud** of you for the accomplishments you've made so far,_"

Mila's eyes were watering, but she resisted the urge to let the tears fall, atleast for now

Later she would go home and cry in private, but for now she was going to keep it together, for the sake of the seance, if nothing else

"Y-You.... really....?"

"_Ofcourse I am little bunny, why wouldn't I be? You've done so well, accomplished so much, and at such a young age too, we're so proud of you Mila, your grandfather and I both,_"

"Grandpa is there too...?"

"_Yes darling, ofcourse he is, and he wants you to know that he's proud of you too, his little poppet is all grown up and has done so much with her life, he couldn't be happier dear,_"

Mila blinked back tears- apparently she wouldn't wait until she got home for the tears to start after all

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking down at the table, trying to hide her face

"Thank you Grandmother..... thank you...."

"_Any time my dear, but I have to go now I'm afraid, I can't stay on this plane for long,_"

"Ok...." Mila said softly

"I miss you Grandmother,"

"_I miss you too darling, but just try to remember that I'm not really gone, we'll see eachother again someday,_"

"Yes," Mila said softly

"Yes you're right, goodbye... Grandmother,"

"_Goodbye my little bunny,_"

And then, all at once, things were different

Things had changed

Viktor's head fell forward, and a second later, when he looked up, his eyes were back to normal once more

............

And everyone was staring at him

"Mm... what happened? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

~+~

Viktor had never thought of himself as being particularly spiritually inclined

He had never really given much thought to the spiritual realm or the paranormal

He wasn't religious and wasn't especially spiritual

He believed in things like God and the afterlife and ghosts but he had just never really..... _thought_ about them before now

But being the vessel for a spirit to be channeled through had sort of changed that

He had only finished the seance about an hour ago, but he could already tell that things had changed for him

He had promised Yuri he would pick up some groceries on his way home from their "team building exercise"- wich they had purposely planned for a day when Yuri would be busy after practice, live-streaming his cousin's graduation ceremony, so that they wouldn't have to come up with a reason to exclude him from their "activities"- and ever since he left Mila's flat things had just been....

_Strange_.....

He could see these... _lights_... these... _colors_... behind everyone, and among the living, he could see fragments of the dead too

He wasn't quite sure how he knew that, he just... _knew_

There were apparitions all around him, he could see them floating between people, stationary in corners, some keeping to themselves and others trying to interact with the living

It was the strangest thing...

Viktor found himself wondering if this new "talent" of his was here to stay or if it would fade with more time, and honestly, he wasn't even sure wich he was hoping for

Was this an ability he wanted to keep?

Was this something he wanted to hold onto?

He wasn't sure yet

For all of the parts of this new "gift" that terrified him, he couldn't help feeling almost.... _excited_ by it as well, for reasons that he couldn't quite explain

Ofcourse in all fairness he supposed there was no sense in trying to decide if he wanted it or not, he doubted he would get a say in the matter

To his knowledge, things like this tended to go and come as they pleased without any input from the person they affected

Viktor wouldn't exactly be able to make a choice about it

Sighing softly, he shut the car door and smiled softly at the house in front of him

His and Yuri's....

God how badly he wanted to see his husband again after the long day he'd had

He couldn't wait to get inside and curl himself around Yuri like a big dog looking for head scratches and kisses

He wondered vaguely, as he headed up the porch and shoved his key into the lock, what color Yuri's aura would be- atleast he assumed he was seeing auras, he didn't know what else those colors might be

Ah well...

Antoher issues for another time

"Yuri!! Darling you'll never believe the day I had!" he said with a loud sigh upon opening the door

He greeted Makkachin with a smile and a few happy smooches before closing the door behind him

"Yuuuuuriiiii~"

A second later, his husband's familiar, beautifull face peered around the corner, a loving smile painted over his expression

"Welcome home Vitya, I'm baking cookies, want to help? You can tell me about your day wile we bake,"

At first, Viktor was all for it, but the longer he looked at Yuri... the more he stared at his husband.... he began to realize something

The colors, the light, that always appeared behind everyone else.... they weren't behind Yuri

Instead it was just... _deadness_... bleakness... _blankness_....

If he looked closely enough, he could see little blotches of red, in that same mystic, astral type of way that he saw the "aura"s

He could see it in Yuri's eyes, could see the phantom appearance of fangs in his mouth, shadowed by that strange red mystic energy...

What... what was he seeing...?

_What was he **seeing**?_

"Vitya? Are you ok?"

Viktor blinked, but the red energy was still there

When he stepped forward, when he really focused, he could see images flashing through his head of blood and red eyes and Yuri... Yuri's _fangs_.... sinking down into flesh...

"Vitya...? You're scaring me..."

He wasn't sure if these were some strange sort of memories or fantasies or visions conjured by the spirit who had inhabited earlier that day

He wasn't sure what he was seeing but-

"Viktor!"

Snapping out of his daze, the strange auras still there, Viktor forced a smile, stepping closer and wrapping his hand around Yuri's

"Ah... I'm sorry my love, it seems I zoned out for a moment there, come, let's bake those cookies, we can talk then,"

It didn't matter he supposed

He still loved Yuri, no matter what he was, no matter what this meant...

"And wile we do, perhaps you can tell me more about yourself, your family history, your bloodline..."

Though that wouldn't stop him from investigating further

After all, if Viktor was going to be communicating with the dead, he might as well start learning with the _living_ dead


End file.
